


Stoned Heart

by Juliette_princess1



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette_princess1/pseuds/Juliette_princess1
Summary: Au where Harvey's turned into stone instead of Roz.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Ambrose Spellman & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Rosalind "Roz" Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

From the moment they set foot on the carnival, Harvey knew that something was wrong, the apparent desolation that reigned in the place made all his senses alert so when Roz told them that she would enter to investigate the caravan of the snake charmer, he followed her inside, leaving Theo to watch outside.

As soon as he set foot inside the caravan, he heard a loud hissing sound coming from a basket in which was the pagan who was about to attack Roz, but before that happened, he managed to push her out of reach, causing the spell to fall on him.

Trembling and needing help to walk, Harvey reached the sofa of the garage where he lay down

"Roz, he looks really bad, and if we take him to the hospital?" Theo asked worried

"No, whatever she did to him is of magical origin, there is only someone who can help us."

"Brina" - whispers Harvey weakly

"Theo, stay with him, I'll go find Sabrina"

The last thing he saw was the figure of Roz crossing the door and the world turned black around him.

################################################  
The young witch wasn't having the best week, the coven was growing weaker every day, her battle for the throne of hell was not going well at all and as if that wasn't enough Nick had been behaving strangely since she rescued him, culminating in the horrible fight in the forest that kept repeating itself in her mind.

"Sabrina, you didn't forget my birthday or were late to the movies, you let me sacrifice myself for you ... and you were not worth it"

""All I see when I look at you is your father"

""It's not like I have that kind of comfort from you, you're saving yourself for someone else and we both know who"

As the tears fell freely down her cheeks, the teenage witch walked the path that led her home, she did not want to talk to her aunts about what happened with her boyfriend, Ambrose had her own problems and her mortal friends could hear her but they wouldn't understand the gravity of the problem; So she reached the doorway of her home when a memory suddenly assaulted her

"I could never hate you Brina"

The wave of warmth she felt in her chest took her by surprise, but the sensation didn't last long, as a frantic Roz came across the door.

""Sabrina, you have to help us, the pagan has bewitched Harvey"

"What? Roz, how could that have happened?"

“We went into her caravan to look for something of hers and she discovered us… he saved me…. And now he's in the garage with Theo ”

"Let's go"

When they arrived it was late, Harvey was turned to stone; the frightened expression on his features mortified her, his dark eyes that usually reflected calm, were now empty. Her sweet and patient Harvey was trapped and she couldn't do anything, it was Roz who had to recite the spell.

"It only works if it is the deepest desire of your heart, true love"  
That's what Caliban said. Sabrina wanted to believe that the enchantment would work even though the question haunted her: Was Roz Harvey's true love? In a few months they had become a stable couple and they looked happy together but is that what the ideal romance should look like?

Not that she was any expert, her relationship with Nicholas was going to hell and even before that, what they had was something more passionate, full of mystery and mistrust too; she was beginning to wonder if what they had was something real or just a had been the novelty combined with its dark charm that made her fall at his feet.

###############################################

“Aphrodite, fair and mighty  
Take this form of fixed Stone  
And turn him back to flesh and bone  
I yield to you my truest love”

Nothing

After five minutes of waiting for a miracle, the reality of the situation fell onto everyone, Roz cried on Theo's shoulder, Caliban disappeared from the room and Robin only saw the scene from the portal. When everyone was gone, Sabrina whispered in the ear of the statue:

"I'll find a way to save you Harvey, I promise."


	2. Real love or just a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina dreams a little dream of Harvey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this story, if anyone likes it, feel free to leave kudos or a comment

Sabrina's days had become even more chaotic with the arrival of the rogue witches, her official breakup with Nick and the threat of the pagans but no matter what new trouble occurred, she would lock herself up overnight in the library looking for some spell that could transform Harvey back but so far nothing had worked. Her last attempt had been most frustrating.

_“Babae Odassea_

_Arisum Quicken”_

The blonde snorted, disappointed to see that the statue was still in place.

“Nothing yet?”

"Roz, I'm trying hard but even with Ambrose's help finding the right spell is almost impossible."

"I get it but Theo and I can help you look if you let us."

"No, things are getting pretty dangerous around here, I don't want you guys taking any risks."

"Harvey is our friend, we can’t just stand back from this, not if there’s anything we can do to help him," said Theo, who was holding Robin's hand.

A well-known shadow captured Sabrina's attention, and assuming it was something urgent, the young witch sought a quick excuse to give her friends.

"Listen, there are some books that I haven't reviewed yet, could you read them and write down if you find something? I have something to do.

Theo's nod was enough for her to leave quickly.

Lilith was waiting for her outside with a shadowed expression on her face, however, as soon as she had the girl in front of her, the determination took over her features.

"Sabrina, there is only one trail left, Caliban and you are tied but he has more advantage since your mortal commitments have kept you too occupied"

"I am aware of the importance of this Madam Satan, in fact, I went to speak to Judas Iscariot to find a way to obtain the silver coins"

"Oh .. very well and what is it?"

His posture faltered a little in response.

"He said all I have to do is betray someone I love with a kiss."

"Interesting. I think you already know what you have to do ” turning around, she left the youngster by herself.

"It's not that simple," she whispered, walking back to the living room.

Night fell at the Spellman family home, none of the teenagers found anything that could free their friend from the spell so they returned home promising they would return the next day, Sabrina and Ambrose continued reading and translating old parchments in hopes to find something but the sleepiness defeated the young witch at some point in the early morning.

_It was dark and the deep mist covered the forest, the silence was unflappable. She walked disoriented, barely seeing the path ahead of her._

_"Hello? Is anyone there? She screams only hears her voice echoing back._

_This wasn't hell, she decided, but it didn't look much like Greendale either, the only place it reminded her of was ... limbo._

_A faint whimper rang out in the distance and what she heard later chilled her blood._

_“Brina ……… Brina help me” That voice full of pain could only belong to her first love._

_“Harvey, where are you?” She cried out into the void, receiving the boy's desperate plea over and over as the only answer._

_So she ran looking for him during hours but it was useless, she was just going around in circles. Exhausted she fell to the ground but wouldn’t give up, so crawling she made it to the other side of the forest. The panorama cleared and there he was, most of his body was made of stone, tears Rolling freely off his cheeks._

_"Harvey, I'm here, I'm going to get you out of there"_

_" My time is running out, I can feel it ..._

_"No, you're scared, I understand but don't worry, I´ll .."_

_"Sabrina, ¡stop!"_

_He had never yelled at her, she was stunned by the shock and could see what he meant, the rocky porosity now covered almost his entire neck._

_“Please listen to me… I know that when we broke up it was because I wasn't ready for you, to accept the magic, I was scared because of what happened with Tommy…_

_The mention of his late brother caused the witch to lower her head in shame._

_"... everything happened so fast, your relationship with Nick became very serious and I started dating Roz, I love her a lot but…_

_That pause made her heart beat a thousand times an hour, she raised her face and found Harvey's sweet gaze on her._

_"I'm still in love with you Sabrina Spellman"_

_the biggest grin adorned his face as he said it and she couldn't help but smile back._

_"Harvey, I ..." Before she could finish the sentence, the young man's expression changed to one of pain, since almost his entire face was turning to stone._

_“¡NO!”_

_She jolted awake._

It was just a dream, taking a breath, she got up from the chair she had fallen asleep in, the table was full of papers but that was a disaster that she would fix tomorrow, she was about to turn around and go to bed when she saw it. The only hope of saving Harvey before it was too late.

The original Pylgrim Spell.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I've ever written. Feel free to leave a comment or suggestion.


End file.
